<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faster by quiteanight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054173">Faster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiteanight/pseuds/quiteanight'>quiteanight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19, SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, faster, i dont know what to put uhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiteanight/pseuds/quiteanight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sejun and Stell has… something<br/>Something close, something sweet. Something cheesy, something… real.<br/>They like each other's company, love to treat each other, love to be with each other. Maybe get a little clingy. You know, the usual stuff.<br/>There is something between them, and no one's talking about it.<br/>So why not kick it up a notch?</p><p>Stell hits the gym and teases his Pau everyday, just for the kicks. Stell can't help but to think </p><p>Why don't we make things a little bit faster?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Junell, Stell/Sejun, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you’d ask Sejun how he and Stell ended up on each other’s arms at the middle of the night, he’d only snicker and brush it away. “Normal lang yan, we do it on Thursdays” He’d say, completely clueless about how ridiculous it sounds. Justin gave up caring when he had to wake Stell up from his room, only to find the two cramped up in Sejun’s small bed, sleeping soundly. </p><p> </p><p>Now he wakes Stell up in Sejun’s room. </p><p> </p><p>“Kita niyo ‘yon?” Josh would say, his tone covered with controversy as if Ken and Justin are <em> that </em> oblivious. “Alam namin, tangeks.” Ken said. Noone talks about it but there’s tension there, heavy around them.</p><p> </p><p>If you’d ask Stell why he always plays with Sejun’s hands or Sejun’s hair or Sejun’s shirt, he’d always have an excuse. A stupid one, most of the time. “Ang gulo kase eh, gusto ko ayusin.” “‘Lam mo yung feeling na gusto mong hawakan yung kamay niya, ganun lang.” Sometimes Ken catches Stell smiling at Sejun and his’ hands intertwined, and that’s just how the others just knew. It was something, and no one will talk about it. </p><p> </p><p>One unwritten rule in the SB19 dorms, no one will talk about Stell and Sejun’s relationship. It’s not really about embarrassment, or unacceptance. They just all knew it’s happening. And being Stell, he wanted everyone on board. Everyone is tiptoeing around the two so why not make things interesting? Why not go face this head-on on whatever <em> this </em> is? There’s nothing to lose, right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Stell naman, lagi ka nalang umaalis.” Sejun muttered, his eyes are still closed, and his mouth is still covered with a blanket. Sejun felt the weight beside him disappear, <em> again </em>. For this week, Stell always bailed on him, ignoring him. Sejun didn’t know why it bothered him that much but he just <em>is</em>. It’s morning, and he just woke up and he already misses the warmth in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Stell was preparing to go to the gym, zooming past the room and to the bathroom, fixing himself and his stuff. It’s been Stell’s routine now for a couple of weeks and Sejun is quick to complain.</p><p><br/><em> Tignan natin kung magrereklamo ka pa pagkatapos nito. </em>Stell thought. </p><p><br/>“Pupunta lang ako sa gym sandale, ito naman.” Stell’s tone was a bit softer, he knows how to deal with grumpy Sejun. You should never match Sejun’s intensity when he’s mad, it will only escalate and that’s not what Stell wanted to deal with today.</p><p> </p><p>Stell always wanted to work out, it’s not really because he wants to have a buffer body. No. It’s because he needs to be preoccupied most of the time. He can’t seem to keep still when he’s not working so why not put his time into a good use? Plus, there’s something so comforting with how their building is becoming like a home to him, how he starts to build acquaintances with strangers he bumps into in the hallway and at the gym itself. </p><p>“Stell, bukas ah? Stay.” Sejun mutters, clearly he’s still half awake.</p><p>“Yes, Zer.”</p><p>…</p><p>A familiar <em> ding </em> fills the empty gym, Stell exactly knows who’s it from. A smile crept up his face as he placed the weights on the floor and grabbed his phone from his pocket. Always, and without fail, at 11 o’clock am, Sejun would leave him a message. <em> Perfect. </em> Stell’s plan is on motion. <em> Time to tease the hell out of Sejun. </em></p><p>
  <b>Sejun: Alam kong busy ka but remember, we have rehearsals by 1. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sejun: Balik ka na.</b>
</p><p><em> Pafall ka. </em>Stell thought. </p><p>
  <b>Stell: sige akyat na ko soon</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stell: [Attached pic] tinamo ang cute ko hehe</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sejun: ...</b>
</p><p>And there it was, the three dots that will forever haunt Stell.</p><p>
  <b>Sejun: Fuck. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stell: ??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sejun: Fuck. Stell.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stell: bakit?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sejun: Akyat ka na.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stell: mamaya na ko aakyat, maliligo pa ko</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sejun: …</b>
</p><p><em> Ring. </em> It’s getting hard to wipe the dumb grin on Stell’s face. He hates how he’s loving this too much. The large mirrors in front of him makes everything seem so real. <em> Ring. </em>Stell wants Sejun to wait. God, he wants Sejun to wait, and be patient. He wants Sejun to feel how dreadful it is to wait and tiptoe around everything; to tiptoe around him.</p><p>
  <em> Ring. Click. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Pau? Bakit ka tumawag?” Stell says, nonchalantly.</p><p>“Kelan ka pupunta dito?” Sejun’s voice on the phone is different, lower even. It’s as if he just woke up. </p><p>“Inaayos ko lang gamit ko, diyan nalang ako maliligo.”</p><p>“Sige.” Stell swears he can hear Sejun smiling through the phone.</p><p>“Sige.”</p><p>
  <em> Click. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>Stell made sure to make his entrance to their room as theatrical and loud, a clear declaration of his arrival. Their doubledeck is in it’s messy state, the only missing thing is the one sleeping on it. With that, Stell felt a pair of hands pulling him to the bathroom behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Sejun held Stell close, just the two of them, the air is so still and everything is silent. There’s something about how Sejun looks right now, how he’s so unkept and messy that makes Stell want to ruin him more. Sejun pulls the taller man closer, aligning their faces. Sejun’s eyes are closed, and Stell can feel his breath on his face. Their noses are almost touching. </p><p>“Ligo ka na.” Sejun mutters, it seems like he’s breathless. </p><p>Sejun let's Stell go and hurried back to the room but in that moment, Stell snapped. He can’t take it anymore, not anymore. </p><p>Before Sejun leaves the bathroom, Stell raced him to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Papatayin mo na ko, Paulo.”</p><p>Stell pulls Sejun to him and crashed their lips together. Sejun didn't hesistate for a second and kissed Stell back, matching his pace. They both back up to the counter. Stell keeps moving closer and pins the smaller man, settling himself between Sejun’s legs. Sejun rested his arms on Stell’s shoulders and pulled on the taller man's hair. Stell moaned, clearly loving how rough Sejun got. </p><p>Stell grabbed Sejun’s ass and gliding his hands on the man’s legs. Sejun stiffened up, he seemed surprised on what Stell did. With a little jump, Sejun sat on the counter, with his legs intertwined on Stell’s hips. </p><p>Everything felt so fast, so hot. Stell was already groaning on Sejun’s lips, he can’t help it. Stell thrusts his hips towards Sejun, the man throws his head back, breaking their kiss just to moan out Stell’s name. </p><p>“Fuck, Stell.”</p><p>Stell's chest moved fast, and Sejun was catching his breath. Both of them were panting, radiating heat enough to fog up the bathroom mirror. Stell was already hard between Sejun's legs. They'e been waiting for so long for this moment, Stell can't miss a heartbeat of this. After a couple of moments to collect themselves, Stell perks up.</p><p>“Ligo tayo?” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. bonus for you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The audible inhale Sejun made was enough for Stell to crack a smile. Sejun looked at Stell as if he revealed a deep, dark secret. His eyes looked like they’re going to pop off his head, his legs stiffened up on Stell’s waist. The taller man can’t help but to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Nagulat ka pa, n’on? Pagkatapos natin mag…” Stell’s words seem to evaporate in the air around them. “Ano, Sejun? ‘Di mo ‘to papanagutan?” Stell continued, clearly he’s trying to make the atmosphere lighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Stell…” Sejun looked at Stell directly in the eyes, cupping the cheek of the man in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Bakit?” Stell exhaled, he thinks about how he can never get enough of Sejun’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Gusto mo ba talaga?” Sejun asks, he wasn’t really scared. This is the most certain feeling he got, everything felt right to him. He only wants Stell to be at the same page as him.</p><p> </p><p>“Pau, mukha ba kong nagloloko?” Stell answers, leaning his head against Sejun’s touch.</p><p>“Plus ang pogi mo ngayon.” Stell added. Sejun pats Stell’s jaw, playfully hitting him because of the sudden remark. </p><p> </p><p>“Luh. Bakit may ganyan? Ikaw nga diyan yung <em>ano</em>, eh” Sejun mutters. Stell was electrified, seeing Sejun so shy and sweet, to <em>him</em>. He can’t help himself, Stell began to pepper kisses all around Sejun’s face. Sejun’s eyes were closed. Stell whispered, “Ano, Sejun?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yung mukhang <em>ganyan</em>.” Stell kisses Sejun’s eyes. “Yung tease<em>.</em>” Nose. “Yung gusto kong angkinin.” Stell gives Sejun a peck on the lips. The sound echoes around the bathroom. </p><p>“Hindi ako nananaginip diba?” Stell asks</p><p>.</p><p>“Totohanin na natin yung proposal mo, tara?” Sejun smirks, he exactly knows how Stell gets easily flustered but he didn’t expect Stell to get rough, so quickly. Stell’s gaze seemed to shift, as if the softness Sejun knew so much vanished in Stell’s eyes. Stell pulls off his shirt while directly looking at Sejun. He then grabbed Sejun’s shirt and lifted it off the man. Their breath was uneven, just this silent agreement of what they’re about to do was enough for them to go breathless. Stell drinks it all in, he may have seen Sejun shirtless, but today was different.</p><p> </p><p>Sejun kisses Stell again, a reminder that he wants this, and only this. Stell pulls Sejun closer, deepening their kiss. Sejun groans in the taller man’s mouth, clearly loving Stell’s eagerness. After a couple of moments, when Sejun’s lips feels too numb and he can’t breathe anymore, Stell peppered kisses along the man’s jaw and upon reaching his ear, Stell whispered. “Tara na, Pau.”</p><p> </p><p>Stell backs off so Sejun can hop off the bathroom counter. He held out his hand so that Sejun can have support and the older man took it, smiling at the younger. </p><p>
  <strong>• • •</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Stell steps closer to Sejun, it’s a bit crowded inside the shower with two people in it but Stell couldn’t care less, he just want to do everything with Sejun. With how Sejun is partly wet from the shower, the mere thought of them fucking was sending heat between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Sejun pulls the man towards him, closing the gap between them. Stell didn’t hesitate for a second and kissed him back, sucking hard on Sejun’s lips. Sejun settled himself in between Stell’s right leg. The shower began to fog up, with both of them breathing hard and Stell can’t help himself, he bucks his hips towards Sejun. The older man almost mewled in delight, throwing his head back. Stell hands trail down to Sejun’s ass. Sejun was thrusting into Stell’s thigh, their throbbing dicks getting friction from each other’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Stell breaks off their kiss and said, “Can I fuck you?” Sejun only nodded, focusing on the pleasure he feels humping on Stell.</p><p> </p><p>Stell teases Sejun’s hole, circling it with his middle finger. With his opposite hand, he began pumping Sejun. The older man was growling Stell’s name, the feeling was overwhelming.</p><p>“Stell, <em>hnnng</em>-na.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger man pushes his fingers in Sejun earning a moan from him. Stell wanted this badly, seeing Sejun over the edge, with his mouth open, calling out Stell’s name with so much <em>want. </em>Stell feels like he’s dreaming, he wants to see <em>more, </em>he want to touch Sejun <em>more.</em> Sejun was a mess, thrusting into Stell’s hands, his words incoherent. Sejun grabbed Stell’s hair, pulling him close to kiss him as if he’s thirsty, as if he’s parched and the only thing he can drink right now is Stell’s swollen lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Ste--<em>hnnng </em>fuck me, please. I <em>--AH</em> need you in me-” Sejun’s words got slurred, he can’t be bothered with the saliva dripping at the side of his face or the way his hair was clinging to his forehead. Sejun was already leaking in Stell’s hand, his precum all over his throbbing dick.</p><p>“Yoko nga. Beg.” That was supposed to be a joke in Stell’s mind but now that he muttered the words out loud, he needed to <em>hear </em>it. Just the thought of it made Stell drool.</p><p>“Ste—Ste…ll. Fuck. Please.” Sejun can’t articulate his words. “Fuck me, please. Ste--“</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, Stell pulls out his fingers from Sejun’s hole, turns the man around and aligns his dick on Sejun’s ass. The sounds coming out of the older man was enough to drive Stell wild, he could slam himself inside Sejun mercilessly but he didn’t. He needed to wait, he wanted Sejun to feel wanted, to feel safe. Stell was already leaking, with a few more pumps, he covered his dick with his cum. He wished it was enough of a lubricant for Sejun. Ever so slowly, Stell pushed himself into Sejun. “Ste<em>—AH.</em> Ye<em>—fuck</em>. More.”</p><p> </p><p>Sejun was a putty under Stell, his legs felt like they were jelly. His throat ached from groaning Stell’s name out. Their grunts and moans filled the bathroom. Stell was still careful, his pace was achingly slow for Sejun. “Pau, fuck. You’re so good.” “Bilis, Stell.” It didn’t take long before Sejun to meet Stell in the middle, them moving into each other.</p><p> </p><p>Sejun was achingly close and with Stell’s hand on his crotch, mercilessly jerking him off while slamming into him, hitting his prostate. It was impossible not for Sejun to reach his point. With a few more pumps, Sejun came into the bathroom wall, spilling over Stell’s hands. He felt as if the world crashed onto him, screaming out Stell’s name, bracing support from the man behind him. Stell continued to thrust into Sejun but his pace quickened, he didn’t care anymore, he was close aswell. Stell pulls out of Sejun and jerked himself off. Sejun turned to Stell and helped him, overlapping his hand over Stell.</p><p>Stell rested his head over Sejun’s shoulder.</p><p>“Ste--<em>fuck</em> cum for me.” “Seju<em>—AH</em>”</p><p>Stell's scream filled the bathroom as he spilled over himself and Sejun's stomach. His vision was a blur and his lungs momentarily stopped working. His legs were putty and his throat hurt. Stell never felt this type of <em>good </em>in such a long time. Both the men were panting, and so dazed out, Sejun is surprised they're still standing. </p><p> </p><p>Stell didn't expect his 1 PM afternoon to go this way but he thought to himself about how glad he was to hit the gym today. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>